Un dolor agridulce
by Isabellag9705
Summary: No importaba si no la quería de esa forma, si todavía podía pasar más tiempos así con el hombre que amaba y recibir esas hermosas sonrisas entonces podría seguir con ese dolor en su corazón. Un dolor agridulce.
Hola hola ^_^

Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic de San Valentin y bueno si, se que ya estamos a marzo pero… ¡Que importa!, se me ocurrió hacer esta historia a finales de febrero y pues aquí esta calientita ya salida del horno n.n

Ademas, vi que no hay tantos fanfics de Ririn y me dije: "Tengo que escribir una historia de ella y su amor imposible", y pues, no me hago responsable si les hace llorar :v

 **Géneros:** Romance, Drama, con un toque de angustia.

Quiero decirles antes de leerlo que el fic es basado después de la batalla del primer shinigami sustituto, es decir, desde los fullbringer pero antes de la guerra contra los quincy asesinos xD

Y también cuando digo alma mod, me refiero a alma modificada, es que me dio flojera escribirlo completo jejejejeje

 **Disclamer:** Bleach no me pertenece :'( buuuuu, lástima, pero le pertenece al genio de Tite Kubo.

Ahora… ¡A leer!

* * *

 **Un dolor agridulce.**

Ese día en parecía ser como cualquier otro en la tienda de dulces de Urahara Kisuke, todos estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos; el dueño de dicha tienda se encontraba encerrado en su laboratorio desde altas horas de la noche, pero ya era algo normal en el hombre. Tessai había salido desde muy temprano con Jinta y Ururu para hacer las respectivas compras de la semana, mientras que Yoruichi salió a dar su paseo matutino para estirar las piernas… o las patas en su caso.

Eso dejaba la tienda casi completamente para las tres almas mod que residían allí. Los mencionados, Cloud y Noba, miraban la televisión mientras que Ririn leía una revista. En realidad mas que leer pasaba las páginas sin mirar nada en concreto, es más, estaba a punto de cerrarla y ponerse a mirar la televisión con sus amigos cuando en eso un artículo capta toda su atención.

Dicho artículo tenia corazones rojos por todos lados de la hoja y diferentes tipos de chocolates, desde pasteles, helados, hasta bombones y demás postres; de solo verlos le entraban ganas de probarlos todos. Pero había una palabra entre todas las demás de la cual le llamó inmediatamente la atención por desconocer su significado.

-San… Valentín…- repitió con lentamente con el ceño fruncido.

-¡San Valentín se acerca!- Ririn dio un salto de la impresión, le tomó unos segundos darse cuanta de que fue de la televisión donde provino esa voz tan entusiasta; se acercó sigilosamente - ¡Para ese día tan especial no habrá lluvia de ningún tipo!, los reportes indican que estará soleado toda la semana…

Y ya no siguió escuchando porque Cloud había cambiado el canal.

El peluche de gallina tenia algunas preguntas rondando en su cabeza, ¿Por qué la presentadora parecía tan feliz por ese "San valentín"?, ¿Acaso seria algún tipo de evento que realizan en Karakura?, de ser así ¿Qué tipo de evento seria?, ¿Y que tiene que ver el chocolate aquí?

Como no tenia ni idea alguna y de verdad le causaba cierta intriga esa palabra decidió preguntarle a sus amigos y compañeros almas mod haber si sabían algo.

-Oigan- rápidamente ellos giraron sus pequeños cuerpos en su dirección donde dieron a entender que la escuchaban- ¿Qué es "San Valentín"?

-Eh… pues es algo así como… o también como es… pero es mas nada como un día especial porque… ¿O es una semana?, no tal vez sea… - y así continuó Cloud interrumpiendo su propia explicación.

-¿No lo sabes verdad?

-No, lo siento- admitió el conejo avergonzado.

-¿Y tu Noba?- volvió a cuestionar Ririn. El aludido negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué el interés de saber el significado de "San Valentín" Ririn?- preguntó lateando la cabeza a un lado graciosamente.

-Por esto- rápidamente se dirigió a la esquina de la habitación donde había estado leyendo, agarró la revista para mostrarles el artículo que le había llamado su atención- ¿Ven?, esto es lo que me dio curiosidad, ¿Si es un día festivo entonces que tiene que ver el chocolate?

-Mmm…- los tres peluches se sumieron en un silencio y con pose pensativa para poder buscarle una explicación a eso llamado "San Valentín".

-¿Será un evento especial para entregar chocolates gratis a las personas?- sugirió Cloud rascándose la cabeza con una de sus orejas.

-¿Pero si así fuera entonces no seria como cuando inauguran alguna tienda y dan muestras gratis para atraer a mas clientes?- preguntó la gallina.

-¡Si eso puede ser lo que signifique "San valentín"!, aunque me parece un poco raro que la presentadora del clima sea el que lo anuncie.

-Bueno he oído que cuando quieres que tu tienda sea conocida le pagas a algunos medios para que estos hagan publicidad por ti- explicó para luego agregar- Aunque Urahara-san no lo hace.

-Claro Ririn, después de todo esta no es una tienda normal de dulces.

-Ya lo sé- respondió la aludida- ¿Pero entonces "San valentín" será una nueva tienda de chocolates en Karakura?- otra vez los peluches se colocaron en posición pensativa.

-No creo que se trate de eso- dijo con sinceridad Noba haciendo que las dos almas mod se deprimieran, y pensar que tan lejos que habían llegado con sus deducciones.

-¡Entonces hay que preguntarle a alguien que sepa!- Ririn ya estaba harta, solo quería saber.

-Pero solo se encuentra Urahara-san en casa pero esta ocupado- dijo Cloud con angustia.

Ririn iba a objetar otra cosa pero en eso se abre la puerta de la sala revelando a un hombre rubio cenizo, con ropas y sombrero verde con diseños en blanco, y en sandalias de madera.

-¡Por fin he terminado con mi experimento y…- se detuvo al observar la falta de personas en ese lugar- ¿Are?, ¿Dónde fueron todos?- cuestionó al no sentir su presencia espiritual cerca.

-¡Oh Urahara-san!, no se preocupe- habló el conejo por todos- Tessai-san se llevó a Jinta-san y Ururu-san a hacer las compras de la casa, y Yoruichi-san se fue a dar su paseo matutino- el rubio miró el techo pensativo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Cierto… se me olvidó completamente.

-Urahara-san, Ririn le quiere preguntar algo- dijo Cloud señalando a la mencionada con una de sus rosadas orejas.

-¿¡Yo!? ¡Ustedes también quieren saber!- exclamó roja de la furia.

-Si pero tú fuiste la que comenzó a preguntar por el San valentin, así que lo correcto es que le hagas la pregunta tu a Urahara-san.

-Tiene razón- comentó Noba.

-Ustedes…

-¿Qué quieren saber sobre el San Valentín?- interrumpió el rubio las maldiciones que la gallina estaba a punto de lanzar a sus dos compañeros.

-Eh… pues… queríamos saber que es, la reportera del clima parecía muy emocionada cuando lo mencionó- se explicó Ririn.

-Ohohoh, eso es porque se celebra el día del amor y la amistad- explico el rubio jocosamente con su abanico.

-¿El día del amor y la amistad?- repitieron los tres con confusión perfectamente sincronizados.

-Si si verán, ese día es mundialmente conocido por ser el día de San valentín, o día del amor y la amistad, como les guste llamarlo.

-Pero Urahara-san, ¿Qué tiene que ver el chocolate aquí?- cuestionó la gallina enseñándole la revista como prueba para enfatizar su punto.

-Oh, eso es porque…

-Es una costumbre entregar chocolates ese día - respondió una voz interrumpiendo al rubio.

-¡Yoruichi-san!- exclamaron las almas modificadas.

-Yoruichi-san no es justo, estaba a punto de responder la pregunta de Ririn- dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero revelando que en realidad no estaba molesto.

-Le estabas dando demasiadas vueltas al tema Kisuke- luego se volvió hacia la gallina- Esos chocolates se los entregas a la persona de la que estas enamorada o a veces a tus amigos, y tienen que estar hechos por ti.

-¿De la persona que estoy enamorada?- repitió con extrema lentitud Ririn en un intento por entender el significado de tales palabras. De repente la imagen de una persona llegó a su mente e hizo que se corazón se acelerara- ¿¡Eh!?

-Si, es como una forma de hacerle saber tus sentimientos a esa persona, y con los amigos pues una forma de decir lo valioso que ha sido su amistad para ti- terminó de explicar Yoruichi viendo como la aludida se puso tan roja como un tomate, la gata levantó una ceja ante esto.

-¿Es que acaso quieres hacerle saber tus sentimientos a alguien en especial?- preguntó y enseguida el peluche se puso a balbucear cosas incoherentes.

-¡P-por supuesto q-que no!- y con eso se retiró a paso rápido de la sala hasta sentarse en la entrada de la tienda.

Soltó un suspiro, ya por lo menos el sonrojo había abandonado su rostro, no era muy lindo estar roja cuando se supone que eres una gallina. Por mas que le diera vueltas al tema no lograba encontrar alguna explicación lógica a su comportamiento de hace unos momentos, o mas bien, alguna excusa porque ella sabia muy bien lo que le ocurría y porque reaccionó de tal forma.

Estaba enamorada, así de simple era la explicación; era algo que había querido evitar pero ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, lo sabia. Y no es que enamorarse sea algo malo, eso es lo que siempre dicen los demás, el problema de ella radicaba en quien se había enamorado. Nada más y nada menos que del shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ese con el que había jugado por órdenes de Urahara. Con el que había vivido en la misma casa por un tiempo y se la pasaba discutiendo al principio día y noche por la más mínima cosa.

Ese que la había metido en ese feo peluche de gallina, aunque técnicamente no fue culpa de él porque ella fue la que se cayó y había caído allí; ese shinigami de pelo naranja y con complejo de súper héroe era al que amaba. Al principio creía odiarlo o por lo menos caerle mal, por ese motivo no paraba de pelear con él pero al mismo tiempo tenía sentimientos encontrados, cuando estaba muy cerca de Rukia se enfadaba más con la shinigami que con él; cuando por fin descubrió que era lo que le pasaba no pudo evitar el preguntarse…

¿Por qué me gusta un tipo como él?

En ese momento Ririn no lo entendía. Su extraño cabello naranja que NO le quedaba bien, su mal genio la mitad del tiempo, aunque muchas veces justificado, su ceño eternamente fruncido que le daba el aspecto de ser un malhumorado todo el tiempo pero cuando sonreía lo hacia de verdad, y esas resultaban ser las sonrisas más hermosas de todas, tanto que hacían vuelcos en su pequeño corazón.

También odiaba y/o adoraba cuando estaba decidido a protegerlos a todos, aunque por esta misma razón también le hiciera preocupar bastante. Por esas constantes contradicciones en sus argumentos sobre Ichigo, se dio cuenta que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él.

Volviendo al tema principal… si ella decidía regalarle un chocolate por san valentín… entonces… ¿¡Significaba que le estaría diciendo sus sentimientos!?

¡No, no y no!, no podría hacer algo así, de ningún modo si implicaba revelar sus sentimientos. Aunque de algún modo quería hacer algo por Ichigo, después de todo siempre se la ha pasado arriesgando su vida innumerables veces para proteger a todo el mundo. También es porque hace seis meses que volvió a sus funciones como shinigami, después de derrotar al primer shinigami sustituto.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- murmuró el alma mod con frustración, eso hasta que una gran idea se le vino a la mente- Espera… Yoruichi-san dijo que también se celebra el día de la amistad y que a los amigos también se les podía entregar chocolates… ¡Eso es!, si le entrego chocolates a todo el mundo, incluido él, entonces no sospechará nada.

Ririn estaba maravillada con su idea, era simplemente perfecta. Por un lado podía hacer un lindo gesto para los demás incluyendo a Ichigo y sin que se note nada de sus sentimientos.

Con esa idea en mente regreso adentro con todos los demás. Al entrar a la sala se encontró a Urahara hablándole animadamente a Yoruichi sobre los resultados de su experimento mientras ella solo lo escuchaba, o tal vez fingía hacerlo. Y las dos almas mod restantes seguían mirando la televisión.

-Ah… esto ¡Urahara-san!- su grito hizo que todos los presentes le prestaran atención.

-¿Si?

-¿Cuándo es el día de San Valentín?

-El 14 de febrero- de repente Ririn entró en pánico, ¡Era en exactamente tres días!, ¡Tenia muy poco tiempo para preparar un chocolate decente!

Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces para intentar calmarse, ya había tomado una decisión y no se echaría para atrás solo porque tuviera menos tiempo del que pensaba.

-¿Por qué el interés?, ¿Acaso en verdad te quieres declarar a alguien?- Ririn se puso toda roja pero negó a la pregunta de Yoruichi.

-Lo que quiero es hacer chocolates para todos, ya que Yoruichi-san dijo que también se celebra el día de la amistad y se regalan chocolates a los amigos entonces pensé que podría…

-¡Oh!, ¡Eso seria una gran idea!- aprobó de inmediato antes de que si quiera pudiera terminar de hablar, en verdad que Urahara amaba todo lo dulce.

-¿Enserio podría?

-¡Claro que si!, de hecho después le pediré a Tessai-san que compre todos los ingredientes que necesites.

-¡Gracias Urahara-san!- exclamó Rinrin alegremente por su logro. No importa que solo tuviera escasos tres días y sin contar el hecho de que nunca había cocinado algo en su vida, pero lo lograría, no se rendiría y haría un chocolate que le gustara a Ichigo y los demás, no podía fallar.

* * *

Ya en la mañana siguiente cuando se despertó, la gallina se encontró con la tienda medio vacía, eso la extrañó un poco y cuando fue a la cocina se encontró con una nota dirigida a ella.

 **"Ririn**

 **En la cocina encontraras todo lo que necesites, Yoruichi-san e Ururu estarán allí para que te ayuden, mientras nosotros estaremos fuera todo el día para darles más privacidad a la hora de cocinar, también me llevé conmigo a Cloud y Noba.**

 **¡Buena Suerte!**

 **Urahara"**

Inmediatamente sus ánimos subieron al máximo, la confianza que depositó Urahara en ella la ayudó, ahora estaba completamente segura de que lo conseguiría, no podría permitirse fallar.

El ruido de alguien tocando la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando se volvió a mirar era Yoruichi en su forma normal, y cabe mencionar que totalmente vestida, con Ururu detrás.

-Ririn nosotras decidimos hacer también nuestros propios chocolates, ¿No te importa verdad?- cuestionó la mayor con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡Claro que no Yoruichi-san!

-Bien, entonces manos a la obra- declaró la mujer gato con otra sonrisa confiada.

-Eh… pero antes… ¿Me ayudan a entrar a mi gigai?- preguntó la gallina apenada; seria muy incómodo cocinar en su cuerpo de peluche.

-Seguro- respondió Ururu mientras fue a buscar el gigai en una de las tantas habitaciones y regresó en unos segundos con el, en eso la agarra y le saca la píldora verde para metérselo al gigai que enseguida reaccionó.

-Gracias Ururu, ¡Ahora si podemos empezar!

-¡Si!- exclamaron todas con el mismo entusiasmo, con eso se pusieron manos a la obra.

Después de unas cinco horas, más de veinte intentos fallidos, y casi dos incendios que podrían haber quemado toda la tienda, terminaron con éxito sus chocolates; Yoruichi y Ururu prefirieron hacer galletas de chispas de chocolate para todo el mundo, mientras que Ririn había decidido hacer cup cakes de chocolates.

Pero como quería hacerle algo más especial a Ichigo entonces decidió hacerle unos bombones de chocolates rellenos de cereza. Ya los había probado y había quedado bastante satisfecha con los resultados y más cuando era la primera vez que cocinaba.

Ririn ya deseaba que llegara el día siguiente, tenia plena confianza en como habían quedado sus chocolates y en que le iban a gustar a todos, en especial a Ichigo. Con ese sentimiento de confianza y satisfacción se quedó dormida.

* * *

Por fin había llegado el día más esperado de todo febrero, en el cual muchas chicas habían preparado chocolates para la ocasión, las parejas esperaban tener un día especial, y los amigos pasar también un buen tiempo entre ellos, habían otras personas que solo quería olvidarse que se celebraba ese día.

Esa era la manera de cómo la pasaban la mayoría de las personas en Karakura, pero el alma mod, conocida como Ririn, esperaba pacientemente en una esquina de la secundaria de Karakura a la espera de que apareciera su objetivo.

No tuvo que esperar mucho más de cinco minutos puesto que sonó el timbre y todos los estudiantes fueron saliendo, la rubia pudo reconocer la cabellera naranja que tanto estaba buscando, pero no podía ir a darle su chocolate ahora ya que estaba con su grupo de amigos, tenia que esperar a que estuviera solo. Así que se dispuso a seguirlo como toda una ninja, en estos momentos daba las gracias que Ichigo fuera tan malo en sentir el reiatsu, y más de criaturas débiles como ella.

Pronto la mitad de ellos se fueron por un camino distinto, quedando solo así a Ichigo, Rukia, que había venido a la ciudad de Karakura una temporada, e Inoue. Ellos sin ser consientes que los seguían siguieron su camino hablado amenamente entre ellos, en eso la pelirroja del grupo se detuvo.

-Bueno yo ya me separo aquí- tomó una pausa antes de seguir hablando- Pero… antes quería darte esto Kurosaki-kun.

La chica saca de la bolsa que llevaba una caja de cartón bien decorada con lacito rojo y todo; se la entregó a un muy sorprendido Ichigo, Rukia tampoco estaba muy diferente.

-Ah… esto… muchas gracias Inoue- hablo el pelirrojo algo incómodo.

-Como hoy es el día de la amistad pensé en hacerles postres de chocolates para todos- la chica se vio obligada a explicarse por las caras de Ichigo y Rukia.- Aquí esta el tuyo Kuchiki-san.

La caja que le entregó a la de cabellos azabaches era más pequeña en comparación con la de Ichigo, pero con igual decoración.

-Gracias Inuoe- la aludida asintió con una sonrisa.

-Por nada, hasta mañana chicos y feliz día de la amistad- y con eso se marchó por el camino que daba a su casa.

" _Día de la amistad y un pepino"_ \- pensó Ririn súper molesta, ella sabia muy bien cual era la verdadera intención de Inoue al entregarle al shinigami sustituto un chocolate tan grande, ¡Era casi mismo plan que había hecho ella!

-Menos mal que solo se trataba de eso- dijo el pelirrojo con un suspiro de alivio. Ante este comentario Rukia se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con reprobación.

-Llevas sabiendo desde hace tiempo sobre los sentimientos de Inoue, deberías ser más comprensivo- tomó una pausa para seguir- Además, ¿Qué le hubieses dicho si se te declaraba?- a decir verdad la rubia sentía bastante curiosidad sobre lo que seria la respuesta a esta pregunta, así que se aseguró de poder escucharla bien sin tener que comprometer su posición.

-Pues le diría la verdad, que no siento lo mismo que ella y que solo la veo como una amiga muy cercana- el shinigami sustituto contesto con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo veas por donde lo veas suena cruel- comentó la teniente frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y que quieres que le diga?, no le puedo decir que siento lo mismo porque seria mentira y a larga la va a terminar lastimando, es mejor que si algún día me confiesa sus sentimientos decirle eso, aunque le duela pero al menos sabrá que fui sincero desde el principio- suspiró para después agregar- Por eso es mejor seguir como estamos,ser buenos amigos, y yo sigo fingiendo que no se nada de sus sentimientos.

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas, quien diría que eso es lo que pensaba Ichigo, la teniente del escuadrón trece no tarto en comentárselo.

-Vaya… aunque sigue sonando algo cruel… es también muy maduro por tu parte.

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó con molestia.

-Nada tonto, te estoy alabando- Kurosaki simplemente bufó- Toma antes de que se me vuelva a olvidar.

La de cabellos azabaches le lanzó un pequeño paquete envuelto que el chico atrapó con facilidad; la examinó por un momento con el ceño para después hablar.

-Solo espero que no seas tan mala una cocinera como lo eres de dibujante.

-¡Idiota! ¿Así me das las gracias?- exclamó la teniente cruzándose de brazos.

-Esta bien, gra-cias- Ru-kia- dijo Ichigo poniendo los ojos divertido.

-Hpm como sea, nos vemos más tarde, tengo que ir a darles sus chocolates a Nii-sama y a… Renji- al decir este último nombre las mejillas de la azabache adquirieron un rosa pálido, menos mal que Ichigo no pareció notarlo porque sino no dejaría de molestarla con eso.

-De acuerdo, pero no llegues tarde para la cena, después quien aguanta a papá- el chico hizo una mueca al acordarse de su "querido" padre.

La shinigami asintió y se fue por el camino que daba a la tienda de Urahara, probablemente para abrir la puerta senkaimon desde allí.

Enseguida el pelirrojo retomó su camino, seguido muy de cerca por el alma mod. En menos de cinco minutos llegaron a lo que seria la casa de los Kurosaki, el shinigami entró, todavía sin ser consiente de la presencia de Ririn.

" _Bien, ya entró, ahora solo tengo que ir a tocar el timbre, darle el chocolate e irme por donde he venido, así de fácil"_

La rubia se acercó a paso de tortuga a la entrada de la casa, dispuesta a tocar el timbre, sin embargo no contó con que sus manos y piernas se pusieran a temblar como gelatina.

" _¿Por qué me pasa esto?, si hasta hace un rato estaba tranquila"_ \- fue lo que pensó la rubia, se voltio para respirar varias veces y tranquilizarse, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

Lo que no comprendía era que al ver los chocolates de Rukia y Orihime empezó a sentir pánico, tanto que comenzó a hacerse preguntas como:

¿Y si no le gusta mi chocolate?, ¿O si ni siquiera lo llega a probar porque le gusta mas los de Orihime y Rukia?, o peor aún ¿Si se llega a enterar de mis sentimientos?

Sabía que ya se estaba montando una película sin sentido, pero parecía que no lo podía evitar de los nervios que tenía. Sonaba hasta decepcionante ponerse así cuando el día anterior estaba que rebosaba en confianza.

-¿Ririn que haces aquí?- la rubia se dio la vuelta lentamente para ver al propietario de esa voz, aunque no hacia mucha falta.

-¡Ahh! ¡Ichigo!- la de ojos azules pegó un salto del susto, casi se le llegan a caer los chocolates que traía en la bolsa, luego se volvió al shinigami- ¡Idiota! ¡No me des sustos así!.

-Pero si tú eres la que se asusta sola- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Y bien, que te trae por aquí?

-Eh… bueno… yo- el alma mod vio como el pelirrojo levantaba una ceja ante su balbuceo sin sentido.

" _Vamos Ririn, no es momento para ponerse nerviosa"_ \- la menor se regañó a sí misma, con un poco de fuerza de voluntad obligó a sus piernas a quedarse donde estaban y que sus manos dejaran de temblar.

-Yo… ¡Vine a entregarte esto!- la rubia le entregó a un muy sorprendido Ichigo una caja delgada y rectangular, más grande en comparación con la de Rukia, pero más pequeña que la de Inoue. Aparte de tener una decoración bonita y sencilla. El shinigami sustituto no sabia bien que decir, estaba bastante impresionado, es decir, ya se había espera varios regalos ese día pero nunca uno por parte del alma mod que estaba frente a el, ni siquiera sabia que cocinaba.

Antes de que si quiera pudiera hablar para agradecerle el gesto la menor se le adelantó.

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir, tengo que entregarles mas chocolates a los demás, adiós- Ririn hablo tan rápido que al pelirrojo le costó entenderle, pero antes de irse pareció acordarse de algo y se volvió a Ichigo- ¡Toma, entrégaselo a Kon!

El pelirrojo atrapó pequeña caja con una mano; cuando levantó la mirada ya Ririn se encontraba muy lejos, ni modo, ya le daría las gracias en otro momento, pensó Ichigo antes de volver adentro con sus hermanas.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que fue el "Día del amor y la amistad", desde entonces Ririn ha estado en la entrada de la tienda de Urahara suspirando reiteradas veces.

No dejaba de pensar en que había actuado como una estúpida enamorada frente a Ichigo, ¿Ahora que va a pensar de ella?, pero no conforme con eso se torturaba la cabeza con más preguntas como, ¿Sus chocolates le habrán gustado? Y si es así, ¿Le gusto más que el de Rukia y Orihime?

-¡Tonta! ¿Para quieres saber eso?- se golpeó la cabeza repetidas veces para dejar de pensar en tonterías, aunque no se hizo mucho daño, claro, si era un peluche en esos momentos que daño se podría hacer.

En verdad, ¿Para que quería saber eso realmente?, no es como si tuviera alguna oportunidad de estar con Ichigo de todas formas, solo quizás ganaría más aprecio como amiga o incluso una hermana pequeña, pero allí acababa la cosa. Claro que sabia que nunca tendría una oportunidad con él, por varias razones; Primero que nada era un alma modificada, y si la mitad del tiempo no la pasaba como un peluche de gallina entonces la pasaba con un gigai con apariencia de niña de no más de doce años , o incluso menos, no se veía bien por ningún lado.

Dos y último pero no menos importante, Ichigo era humano pero también un shinigami, vizard, fullbring, y siempre que se determina a algo lo hacia; ¿Y ella que era?, nada comparada con él, solo un alma modificada creada por Urahara con un propósito el cual terminó con la muerte de los bounds.

Sonaba muy triste pero era la verdad, ella no fue creada con el propósito de amar.

Ahora lo pensaba… Kon, ese peluche molesto con forma de león, también había llegado a enamorarse, el muy idiota pensó que nunca nadie se daría cuenta pero Ririn lo sabia. Cuando Ichigo había perdido sus poderes, Kon fue a vivir con Urahara, y por en ende dormía en el mismo cuarto de ellos, muchas veces el león de peluche hablaba en sueños diciendo cosas como _"Nozomi no te vayas"_ o _"Nozomi no mueras, no me dejes"_ e incluso podría haber jurado que una vez escucho decirle _"Nozomi te quiero"_ , y aunque no le cayera muy bien a veces, ella no era tan insensible para sacarle el tema si este no quería.

Sin embargo la pregunta seguía allí… evidentemente las almas mod poseían sentimientos que les permitía enamorarse de otras personas, pero la cosa era, ¿De quienes se podían enamorar?, ¿Acaso las almas mod solo podían terminar con otras almas mod?

Pues parecía bastante obvia la respuesta aunque eso no quería decir que no le doliera menos; era bastante con saber que cualquier chica que se esforzara lo suficiente podría llegar al corazón del shinigami sustituto, incluso Orihime independientemente de lo que dijera Ichigo.

Soltó un suspiro por millonésima vez ese día.

-Tal vez no debería de seguir pensando en estas cosas, solo hacen que me deprima- pensó la gallina en voz alta.

-Estoy de acuerdo- habló una voz masculina. Ririn se quedó congelada en su sitio y solo tuvo que levantar su cabeza para terminar de sorprenderse.

-¿¡Ichigo!?

-Hey- dijo a modo de saludo. El alma mod todavía no daba crédito a lo que veía, justamente pensando en él y viene a aparecer, ¿Será cosa del destino?

" _No seas tonta Ririn, recuerda donde estas sentada, es obvio que vino buscando a Urahara- san o a Yoruichi-san"_ \- le recordó su horrible conciencia y eso solo consiguió deprimirla más si era posible.

-Urahara-san no esta, salió con Tessai-san esta mañana y Yoruichi-san esta dando su paseo matutino- informó la gallina con aire ausente.

Ichigo notó enseguida el cambio, pero no comentó al respecto.

-Ah esta bien, pero no los venia a buscar a ellos, te venia a buscar a ti- eso le sorprendió de sobre manera y todavía quiso preguntar para ver si no era su mente la que jugaba con ella.

-¿A mí?

-Si, anda ve a ponerte tu gigai, yo te espero- aún bajo la incredulidad, Ririn asintió lentamente y fue adentro donde le pidió el favor a Ururu y salió en menos de cinco minutos con su gigai ya puesto.

-¿Y… a dónde vamos?- cuestionó la rubia una vez se encontró frente al pelirrojo.

-Pues, estaba pensando que podríamos ir al parque de diversiones, ¿Te parece bien?

-¡Si!- el alma mod no sabia lo que era el parque de diversiones, pero se oía bastante bien para ella.

Fueron a pie hasta el recinto, era el único que había en la pequeña cuidad de Karakura; en donde habían un montón de atracciones para disfrutar desde los más pequeños hasta los mismo adultos. Realmente Kurosaki no era muy fanático de estos tipos de lugares, los prefería más tranquilos, pero como no se trataba de él sino de Ririn y al ver su rostro iluminado de la emoción supo que había elegido el lugar correcto.

Como eran apenas las 10:00 de la mañana tenían casi todo el día para disfrutar del parque de diversiones. Primero fueron a la montaña rusa en donde Ririn pudo descubrir que tanto miedo le podían dar las alturas, de allí, fueran a comer algodones de azúcar y la rubia no paraba de preguntar por cada cosa o atracción que llamaba su atención, a Ichigo le divertía mucho su actitud.

Después de un tiempo de hacer cola pudieron entrar a la casa del terror ya que el alma mod quería saber que la hacia tan concurrida, luego prefirió no saberlo; ahora sabia que le tenia pánico a los zombies también. Comieron un montón de dulces que la rubia nunca había comido en su corta vida, luego el pelirrojo la convenció de ir a la ruleta de la fortuna, a pesar del susto que pasó en la montaña rusa esta era muy diferente y la vista era impresionante.

Y así la pasaron el resto del día, recorriendo las diferentes atracciones, como la casa de los espejos, en la cual se rieron mucho de sí mismos, fueron a las tacitas y al carrusel, Ichigo tuvo que respirar hondo y recordarse varias veces que lo hacia por Ririn para así poder ignorar las miradas burlonas que recibía. También pasaron un buen tiempo por la cabina de fotos en donde no pararon de hacer muecas raras en frente de la cámara.

Ya se estaba poniendo el sol cuando una atracción muy curiosa llamo la atención de Ririn, tenia corazones pintados por todos partes y se trataba como una especie de viaje en bote donde cabían dos personas como máximo.

-Ichigo, ¿Cuál es esa atracción?

-Oh esa, es el túnel del amor.

-¿Y como es?- cuestionó la de ojos azules con curiosidad.

-Básicamente van más que todo las parejas, y es un túnel oscuro en donde el bote da vueltas, te salpica agua y ese tipo de cosas- explicó vagamente el pelirrojo.

-Ya veo- Ichigo notó que en verdad a la rubia le llamaba mucho la atención esa atracción y a pesar de no haber hecho comentario alguno, no había quedado satisfecha con su explicación.

-¿Quieres subir?

-¿Podemos?- al shinigami se le antojo tierna la cara de ilusión de Ririn.

-Claro, vamos- y así fueron juntos al túnel del amor.

No tuvieron que esperar nada, ya no había tanta gente en el parque y a esa hora las parejas optaban por algo mucho más romántico como la ruleta de la fortuna. Dejaron todas sus pertenencias en una cesta que el encargado les había indicado, este por un momento los miró algo extrañado, puesto que a esa atracción iban principalmente parejas, y bueno, ellos evidentemente no eran una, sin embargo lo dejó pasar y no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Ririn estaba ansiosa por esta atracción y a penas se montaron esta se puso en marcha, luego se dio cuenta que la mecánica del juego no hacia mucho en si, solo te salpicaba agua y algunas cuantas curvas por allí que la obligaban a pegarse más a Ichigo. Para evitar que su mente pensara en tonterías que no pasaría y como parecía que el viaje en bote seria largo decidió sacarle conversación al pelirrojo.

-¿Y… por qué me trajiste al parque de diversiones?

-Fue porque supe por Yoruichi-san que te esforzaste mucho haciendo los chocolates para todos y como no me dio tiempo de agradecerte porque te fuiste rápido entonces pensé en traerte aquí como agradecimiento- la rubia estaba sorprendida, eso quería decir…

-¿Entonces… te gustaron mis chocolates?

-Si, de hecho, los tuyos fueron los mejores que comí

-¿De verdad?

-El pastel de Inoue tenia muchos ingredientes raros y… no sabia nada bien, los brownies de Tatsuki se veían bien y eso, pero usó chocolate amargo los cuales no me gustan tanto, y los chocolates de Rukia si sabían muy bien pero… ¿Por qué tiene que poner a Chappy en todo?, ¿Y así piensa conquistar a Renji?, pobre, tendrá pesadillas con ese conejo- tomó una pausa después de su larga explicación- Así que si, tus bombones fueron los que más me gustaron, gracias Ririn.

-P-or nada- de allí en más no se hablaron en un rato, la de ojos azules estaba demasiado nerviosa, como para iniciar nuevamente la conversación, ahora agradecía el hecho de que estaba todo oscuro, así el pelirrojo no se daría cuenta del patético sonrojo que intentaban ocultar.

Ichigo por otro lado todavía tenia algo que le causaba cierta intriga, así que no dejó que la conversación muriera allí.

-¿Por qué estabas triste cuando fui a buscarte?

Ririn se pensó la repuesta, obviamente no le podía decir la verdadera razón, pero estar en la oscuridad del túnel se le hacia más fácil poder mentir al respecto sin recibir la intensa mirada castaña del shinigami.

-No te preocupes era una tontería, ahora estoy bien.

-Me alegra saber que ayude a levantarte el ánimo- ese comentario era como un arma de doble filo para su pequeño corazón; Por un lado se sentía inmensamente feliz de que Ichigo se preocupara por ella de esa manera… pero también estaba ese sentimiento de tristeza que la embriagaba, el no poder estar con él de la forma que quería, no poder tomar su mano, no poder abrazarlo sin que él pensara que se trataba de una niña en busca de protección, no poder amarlo sin restricciones de ningún tipo.

Nunca había odiado ser un alma modificada, era su naturaleza después de todo, ser una simple píldora el resto de su existencia… solo… solo deseaba ser humana a veces, para no sentir que era imposible o inalcanzable amar a Kurosaki Ichigo.

No quería que la quisiera como si fuera una de sus hermanas pequeñas o su amiga, quería algo mas, ser la única en el corazón del pelirrojo; ese era un pensamiento egoísta, lo sabia, pero era la verdad. Quería que el shinigami sustituto la amara, pero sabia bien que ese sueño nunca se cumpliría, solo era eso, su sueño imposible.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a final del túnel, Ichigo le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar del bote, la cual aceptó sin dudarlo.

" _La mano de Ichigo es muy cálida"_ \- pensó la de ojos azules por un momento antes de sonreír.

Recogieron sus pertenencias del cesto y caminaron hacia la salida del parque sin prisas.

-Gracias por el día de hoy Ichigo.

-Por nada- dijo el pelirrojo- ¿Sabes Ririn?, a veces si tienes algún problema es bueno hablarlo, y si, sé que no soy el más indicado para decirlo pero- la aludida lo miró con curiosidad, parecía que el más alto no encontraba las palabras indicadas.

-Lo intento decir es que si tienes algún problema o estas triste puedes contar conmigo y juntos lo resolveremos, ¿Si?- le colocó una mano en la cabeza regalándole una sonrisa sincera que solo él podía dar. Ella asintió intentando devolverle el gesto.

" _Duele… duele mucho. Duele no poder decirle sobre mis sentimientos, duele no poder estar a su lado siempre, duele no poder ser totalmente sincera, duele saber que nunca me mirara con otros ojos, duele… pero… también se siente ¿Cálido?"_

Ese calor es tan agradable que la reconfortaba hasta el punto de poder soportar cualquier clase de dolor… ¿De dónde venia?

" _Ah claro, mi mano todavía esta unida con la de Ichigo"_

-¿Quieres ir por un helado?

-¡Si!

Es verdad, no importaba si no la quería de esa forma, si todavía podía pasar más tiempos así con el hombre que amaba y recibir esas hermosas sonrisas entonces podría seguir con ese dolor en su corazón.

Un dolor agridulce.


End file.
